<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Smile by Dance_in_the_Dark</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29461236">Smile</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dance_in_the_Dark/pseuds/Dance_in_the_Dark'>Dance_in_the_Dark</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sirius Orion Black [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, M/M, Peter Pettigrew is sarcastic, kinda song fic but not really, no beta we die like dumbledore, will have mentions of some songs and bands tho</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:08:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>540</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29461236</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dance_in_the_Dark/pseuds/Dance_in_the_Dark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Marauders are determined to make Sirius smile.</p><p>(Abandoned idea, but might make it into a full one shot one day)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Regulus Black &amp; James Potter, Sirius Black &amp; James Potter, Sirius Black &amp; Peter Pettigrew, Sirius Black &amp; Remus Lupin, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sirius Orion Black [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2017225</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Smile</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Basically, Remus, James, Peter and Sirius are kind of friends, but Siriu is really closed off and stuff. They want to be his friends, but since he's so closed off, it's hard, but they're determined. And Rems falls for Sirius along the way.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>James glanced at Sirius from the corner of his eye. The Black hair was reading, unknowing of the plotting being done. James Potter, Peter Pettigrew, and Remus Lupin are determined to make their dorm mate smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was quiet, and didn't speak often. At first, the three were wary of him; they had heard the things people said about the Black family. But they saw him give directions to a first year on how to get to Potions while he was walking said first year to the Great Hall. and the first year was a muggleborn from Hufflepuff. The Blacks were known to hate muggleborns and Hufflepuffs, yet the Heir to the Black family took time out of his day to help a lost first year.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They had seen that he had a kind side, and they wanted to try and see it more. They had seen him smile once; for a moment, a split second, his pureblood mask broke and he let a small smile shine through. Remus had felt his heart stop for that one moment. Sirius looked beautiful when he smiled, so he agreed to help the other two make him smile, and maybe they could all be friends. But baby steps.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Sirius was a bit of a loner. He was hard to find when not in classes, and it was pure chance that Remus found the Black in the library. Remus had been searching for books in the Restricted Section, since he had an assignment for DADA about dark creatures. He had to write about at least five different dark creatures, and he didn't want to write about werewolves. In between the shelves, there was a table with a few chairs. He would have missed it had he not been looking closely. Sitting in one of the chars was none other than Sirius Black.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius had some headphones in and he was mumbling quietly as he read. He looked peaceful. He seemed to sense that he was being watched and his head shot up. He looked at Remus in confusion. Lupin? What was he doing in the Restricted Section? He voiced these thoughts aloud. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I have to write an essay about at least five different dark creatures for an extra credit assignment in DADA and I was looking for some books." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius raised an eyebrow before nodding his head and pointing to the chair across from his. "Well, you're in luck. This is the Dark Creature Section."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus took the invitation and set his bag down on the table, making sure it wasn't in Sirius' way. He grabbed a few books and put them on the table, taking out a quill, some parchment, and an inkwell too. He began reading through the books. He was only finding how to kill the creatures, not information on the creatures themselves. He let out a frustrated sign. Sirius looked up at him and bit his lip. "Do you want some help?" the Black offered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus was shocked for a moment but accepted. Sirius put down his book and asked Remus what types of creatures he was looking for. "Professor Evergreen didn't say any creatures in specific, just dark creatures." Sirius nodded. "Have you heard of thestrals? They're really interesting." </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>